Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Many such devices configured for use with a pen or stylus (hereinafter simply “pen”) as a mode of input.
Certain form factors, e.g., tablets, are very thin and are getting thinner. For example, it is common for tablets to have a thickness or width dimension on the order of approximately 7 mm or less. Nonetheless, users of these devices continue to desire the support of pen interfaces.